


Facing the Devil

by Tea_and_Snowflakes



Series: Angels and Devils [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Snowflakes/pseuds/Tea_and_Snowflakes
Summary: Set just after 'Monster', feeling guilty for the way she left things with Lucifer after the sniper, Chloe goes to LUX to apologise and finds something she wasn't expecting.





	

Chloe stood in Lucifer's private elevator, as the car climbed she became more anxious. She hated the way that she'd left things with Lucifer that afternoon and she didn't know how Lucifer would react to her apology. Usually he was quite accepting but today he had been off and unpredictable.

She had come home to Trixie and Maze cuddled up asleep on the couch together. She left Maze a note and left it on the coffee table before leaving again to talk to Lucifer.

Before the doors opened she heard a crashing sound coming from inside of the apartment. She huddled up against the door frame and instinctively went for her gun, but it was not there as she had left it at her home in her semi tired haze.

When the doors finally slid open she stepped out and was met with a scene of destruction. Glass littered the floor and bar. His chairs and sofa were overturned and torn apart. His heavy desk was flung against the bookshelves and many books were strewn around the area. The vast room was dimly lit still so she could easily navigate the glass and debris.

“Lucifer?” She called out cautiously. She didn't know if he'd caused this amount of destruction on his own or if he had gotten in to a fight or even been robbed. She tiptoed around the broken whiskey bottles to the piano to get a better look at the room.

She saw him before he had the chance to see her. He was slumped against the steps that led in to his bedroom. His usually perfect suit was in tatters and dirty.

The thing that shocked her the most was the appearance of his face. His face, hands and parts of his chest that were visible through his shirt were a ghastly red shade, he was completely hairless and looked as if he had been flayed or severely burned.

Chloe was horrified. She was frozen in fear as her thoughts screamed at her to leave, to run away from Lucifer who really was what he had always claimed to be. _The Devil_. She looked towards the elevator then back at him and was immediately struck at how lost he looked. In that instant all thoughts of fleeing left her and an urge to comfort her friend and partner Lucifer was in the forefront of her mind. The Detective shook away her fear and forced herself to remember that he was her friend. A friend that would never lie to her or would never harm her.

 

“Lucifer.” She said as her voice trembled. She took a tentative step around the piano. As he looked up her with his red eyes, she saw that he looked both horrified and devastated by her presence as she shuffled closer.

 

“Why are you here, Detective?” He said in the same empty tone that he'd used before he'd tried to get himself shot and when he told her that she would never understand.

 

“I came to see how you were.” She said quietly, his gaze made her feel uneasy. “I wanted to apologise for how we left things earlier.”

 

Lucifer watched her carefully as she seemed to be warring with her instincts to leave and her urge to want to comfort him.

 

“I'm fine, Detective. As you can see. I'd like it if you would leave me alone for a little while, please.” He said in a polite manner, afraid that any form of terse tone of voice might terrify her more. He was still reeling from his encounter with Dr Martin and he didn't know how to process his new found feeling of guilt and self hatred.

He looked back down at his red and scarred hands so that he didn't have to watch her leave. He heard her footsteps crunch over the broken glass but he didn't hear the doors to the elevator open.

Instead he heard the faint clink of glasses and then Chloe's footsteps coming back and stopping next to him. Three fingers of whiskey in a glass was dangled in front of his face.

 

“I'm not leaving Lucifer. I want some answers.” She said as she sat down next to him on the step, her shoulder almost brushing against his as she took a sip of her whiskey. “So you're The Devil.” She said simply, causing Lucifer to give the smallest of smiles.

 

“Well I did say that I've never lied to Chloe. It's not my fault that you're stubborn.” He commented as his smile turned in to a smirk.

 

“Why didn't you just show me this?” She asked, she looked up from his hands to his face, this time when she looked at him she didn't feel fear, she just saw Lucifer. “I would have believed you.”

 

At that Lucifer fully turned to face the Detective, his brows drawn as confusion passed over his burned features.

 

“I didn't show you because it drives people insane at the slightest glance, like Jimmy Barnes and I like you sane.”

 

“But I can see it now and I don't feel crazy.”

 

“What are you Chloe Decker?” He asked, “My charms don't work on you, I'm vulnerable in your presence and my true face doesn't affect you. What kind of freak are you?”

 

“I don't know.” She admitted, “What I do know is that my partner is The Devil and I'm ok with that.” She said as she offered him a smile.

 

“Thank you Chloe.”

 

“Could you go back to your human face. I know I'm ok with you being The Devil and everything, but you are a little unnerving like this.” Lucifer simply nodded and summoned his angelic glamour back around him.

 

“What happened today, Lucifer?” She asked, recalling the hurt she felt when she witnessed her friend goading the sniper to shoot him and then Lucifer practically scolding her for not being able to understand why he did what he did.

 

“Knowing now that I am The Devil, do believe that I am incapable of being evil, Detective?” He put down his glass and shifted closer to the pillar to give her some space.

 

“I know that I've been taught that The Devil is evil but from everything I've seen Lucifer I don't believe it. You're a little questionable in your morality but I've only ever seen you get angry or punish people who've truly earned it. You care about innocent lives and I know that you would never harm me or Trixie....” With the mention of her daughters name she suddenly thought of Maze. “Lucifer, is Maze a demon?” She asked, her fear quickly returned in fear of her little girls safety.

 

Lucifer held up his hands in reassurance. “Chloe, I assure you that young Beatrice is perfectly safe with Maze. She would never harm the spawn, she's quite fond of the little one. She will never harm you either, I would never allow it.” He said calmly.

 

“They were both asleep on the coach when I came here, I probably shouldn't disturb them. I don't know what would be worse, a tired Maze or a tired Trixie.” She laughed softly. “You're sure Trixie will be fine.”

 

“I promise. I have never lied to you.” He reassured.

 

“You haven't answered my question. I told you earlier that I am here for you, Lucifer. What's happened?” She asked again, reaching out to put her hand on his arm. Lucifer looked at her almost pleadingly as if he really didn't want to tell her. Instead, he sighed and studied her features to best gauge how she might react.

 

“Before I tell you, I want you to know that you have every right to leave here and never come back. I won't stop you.” Chloe opened her mouth to say something but he raised his hand to stop her so that he could continue.

Lucifer started his story from their encounter with Malcolm at the hangar and Lucifer getting shot and then consequently making a deal with his Father to save her. He then explained his amended deal wherein his mother had escaped and he was charged with her swift return to Hell. He explained the whole debacle with Charlotte Richards before moving on to how he ended up in his current state. He told her that her car crash was set in to motion by his brother Uriel and that his brothers actions had led Lucifer to commit the deadliest of his Father's sins. As he recanted his brothers murder Chloe slid closer and wrapped her arm around his shoulders as Lucifer began to shake and relive the crushing despair. He finished by telling her that he had also shown Linda his true form and what had occurred after.

For several minutes they sat there together in silence. Chloe ran her hand gently up and down Lucifer's back, being careful of his scars which she registered as where his wings used to be. A small flash of pain when the remembered what the scars looked like and imagined that the pain he went through when Maze cut them off.

 

“You can take my bed if you like. If you don't feel up to driving home.” Lucifer offered as he heard her yawn quietly a couple of times.

 

“When was the last time you slept? If you need it I mean.” She said, he looked like he hadn't slept for days but did The Devil need to sleep.

 

“I do sleep, I just don't need as much as you. I haven't slept since....” He couldn't complete his sentence, but the understanding on Chloe's face let him know what he wanted to say.

 

“I'd offer to take the couch so that you can sleep in your own bed but it's in two pieces.” Her comment made Lucifer frown a little.

 

“I should probably clean up a little, the sofa will be fine, it can be replaced.”

 

“What about the piano?” She asked, getting to her feet and ran her hand delicately over a small scratch in it's leg. “Poor thing.” She says with a soft smile.

 

“Bloody hell. I'll have to get someone in to fill it in, or replace the leg.” He cursed, he stands to join her and runs his hands over the smooth black finish looking for any other damage; luckily it escaped the carnage.

 

“Do you want a hand cleaning up?” She offered.

 

“No thank you. You should sleep, Detective. I'll be fine.” He waved her off as he went to find the dustpan and brush behind the bar. Chloe did feel exhausted and the premise of sleep was appealing.

 

“Only if you try and get some sleep too.”

 

“I'll just clean up the worst of the mess and then I shall give you my word that I will try and get some sleep in Maze's old room.” He promised, before looking down at the glass at his feet and seeing that he destroyed one of his favourite bottles of vintage whiskey.

 

“Do you have a spare T-shirt that I can borrow to sleep in.” Chloe stepped towards his extensive looking closet, she knew that he owned at least one T shirt as she remembered him wearing one on the night that she shot him. Lucifer put the dustpan and brush down and found her a T-shirt, it was big enough that it would cover her enough, he also dug out a pair of his boxer shorts just in case she felt the need to wear something else. She took both with a smile and soft thanks before disappearing in to the bathroom to change.

 

Instead of waiting around for her to re-emerge he went back to cleaning, he managed to clean up the area behind the bar and by the elevator before he saw her curl up under his sheets and turn off the lights in his bedroom. He tried to clean as quietly as possible to allow her to fall asleep peacefully.

 

Lucifer was rearranging his books when he heard Chloe stir in her sleep, he paused wondering if he'd woken her up. As he listened he heard her whimper and then after another moment she whispered his name. He approached his bedroom and saw that she was still asleep and she seemed distressed. She called out his name louder as he knelt next to her on the floor.

“Chloe.” He murmured softly, placing his hand on her shoulder and shaking her slightly to wake her. When she opened her eyes they were filled with tears.

 

“Lucifer.” She said in a small panicky voice. Chloe reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure herself that he was real and in fact still alive.

 

“Are you alright, darling? You seemed to be in distress.” He questioned softly. Lucifer sat on the edge of the bed as Chloe sat up more and wiped away any tears that threatened to fall.

 

Chloe looked down at the black silky sheet in her lap and wrung it through her hands as she mustered up the courage to recall what just happened in her dream. “I had a bad dream. We were back at the pharmaceutical company and you were goading the sniper to shoot you.....” She paused to stop herself from sobbing. “He shot you Lucifer and there was nothing I could do to get to you in time. I was stuck up on that balcony and I had to watch you die.” She said as she broke down and started to cry in to her hands. At that moment Lucifer moved forward and wrapped his arms around her.

 

“It's ok now Detective. I'm here, very much alive and I'm certainly not going to be doing anything so foolish again.” He said lightly, hoping to cheer her up and lighten the mood.

 

“Promise me you'll never try something that stupid again.” She said in to his chest, clinging to the soft fabric of his shirt.

 

“You have my word that I promise to never attempt to take my own life in any fashion in the future.”

“Thank you.” She finally pulled back and sat up against his headboard. “How's the cleaning going?”

 

“Good actually, I've swept up all the glass and bits of plaster and started on my books. I was going to try and move my desk but I didn't want to wake you, I'll probably do it in the morning.” Lucifer went to stand to let her settle down and go back to sleep but he was stopped by Chloe's hand in his. He looked down at their joined hands and then the pleading look on Chloe's face.

 

“Stay please.” She asked. “I can't get the images out of my head.” Lucifer simply nodded before heading in to his bathroom to change. He fished some barely used long pyjama trousers from a draw in his bathroom to wear before rejoining Chloe. She had already settled back down in to her pillows. There was enough room in his bed for them both and space enough to be decent but Lucifer felt a slight sense of trepidation on the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as the Detective.

 

“If I get kicked out of my own bed because you decided to hog it again, I will be thoroughly perturbed.” He said, smiling.

 

“That only happens when I've had too much to drink.” She said, smiling back. “You'll be pleased to know that I won't be snoring either.”

 

“Oh good.” Lucifer lay down near the edge of the bed to give Chloe the space she needed.

Soon they fell in to companionable silence and both fell asleep. Lucifer fell in to a more peaceful sleep than he had in weeks.

Thankfully Chloe didn't have any nightmares and Lucifer made it through the night without waking either.

 

In the morning, Lucifer woke to the sun coming through his sheer curtains, as he became more aware he felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He felt soft hair tickling his face as he turned his head to the object of his curiosity. He opened his eyes to see Chloe laying in the crook of his arm with her arm thrown across his chest. He inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo as he quietly basked in the blissful moment.

Chloe woke up slowly, she felt warm but safe. As she opened her eyes she realised she was on Lucifer's chest. She slowly pushed herself up to try and not wake him. Unfortunately when she sat up fully she saw that Lucifer was awake and simply staring out the window, watching the sunrise. Once he felt her move he turned his head to look at her.

“Good morning Detective, did you sleep well?”

 

“Morning and yes thank you. Did you sleep?”

 

“Yes. I woke up ten minutes ago.”

 

“Oh. I'm sorry about....um sleeping on you like that.”

 

“Oh think nothing of it. It was perfectly innocent, Detective. Would you like breakfast before you head off?”

 

“What time it is?” She asked, looking around for a clock or her phone.

 

“It's early still, so you have plenty of time to eat something substantial and get back to Beatrice.” He slid out of bed and dressed in his dressing gown before telling Chloe where the kitchen was as she went in to the bathroom to presumably get dressed again.

 

Chloe washed her face and brushed her fingers through her hair to get rid of some of the tangles. She left Lucifer's bathroom feeling refreshed, both from her quick face wash and the sleep that she had gotten. She found the kitchen easily and marvelled at its size, it wasn't massive but it was large considering that it was just Lucifer that lived here and she didn't know how often he actually used it; for himself or others. The counter tops were made from the same starry black granite as the bar, the oven was large and there was a small table in the corner where she assumed he must eat when he did eat. Lucifer was busy cooking them both omelettes when she came in, when he heard her he turned around briefly to flash her a bright smile and gesture to her to sit at the table, where there was a cup of coffee waiting for her.

“Thank you, Lucifer.” She said as he put her plate down in front of her and sitting down to start on his breakfast. “For more than just the breakfast. For everything that happened last night.” She put her coffee down, Lucifer gave her a shy smile for a split second before giving her another bright one. Lucifer really admired the way that her bluey-green eyes lit up when she smiled at him, it gave him a warm rush inside his heart.

 

“You're welcome. I should thank you, for not running away screaming or stabbing me a broken bottle.” He joked lightly, he was glad that he was rewarded with a chuckle of laughter than a frown or reprimand.

 

“What are your plans for today?”

 

“I have a few things to do around Lux, especially finding people to clean up in the flat. I may also need to throw a big party at some point to make up for kicking everyone out last night.” He said sheepishly. “What about you?” He asked, swiftly changing the subject.

 

“The usual, get Trixie up, take her to school and go to work. I will probably change somewhere in there too. If you're not too busy partying at the time you're welcome to join us all for dinner tonight.” She said innocently.

 

He thought about it for a moment before answering, it did feel appealing though he would have to deal with the spawns questions and Maze would probably be mad at him for breaking Dr Martin. “If I don't get too swamped with ordering new furnishings and whiskey I will be glad to join you, Maze and the spawn.”

 

“Great. It'll be at seven, so you'll have plenty of time to come back here and watch over Lux.” Chloe looked over at the large clock on the wall and cursed internally; she was running late. “Oh shoot. I've gotta go.” She shot up out of her seat, Lucifer stood too and followed her to the elevator.

 

Chloe thanked him again and gave him a quick surprise hug, leaving him a little dumbfounded as he wondered what he'd done to deserve such a thing. As he slipped out of her arms he said a soft goodbye and promise of seeing her later before she disappeared behind his elevator doors.

 

He stood there for a while after she left thinking about last night before getting his phone out and calling the appropriate people to get his flat spick and span again.

 

 

 


End file.
